Conventionally, there are terminals and devices etc. which exchange data, via wireless communication, with unspecified other terminals which are located within the wireless communication range. For example, conventionally, one game device transmits and receives to and from another game device located within the wireless communication range, exchange conditions under which one game device exchange data with another game device, after wireless communication has been established therebetween, and exchanges game data if the exchange conditions coincide each other.
However, conventionally, devices only exchange data when the devices are located within the wireless communication range, and after the data exchange, the users of the devices do not communicate with each other if the devices are separated from each other by a distance exceeding the wireless communication range.
Therefore, it is an object of an example embodiment to provide an information processing system, information processing device, information processing program, and information processing method which allow a user to communicate with an unspecified other user after their devices have exchanged data when the devices were located within a predetermined range from each other.
To achieve the object, example embodiments have configurations as follows.
An example embodiment is an information processing system including a plurality of information processing devices having a wireless communication function, and a server. One of the information processing devices includes a first identification information obtaining unit and a client transmission unit. The first identification information obtaining unit is configured to obtain, via wireless communication, first identification information possessed by an unspecified other one of the information processing devices located within a predetermined range from the one of the information processing devices. The client transmission unit is configured to transmit transmission data stored or generated by the one of the information processing devices to the server on a network using the first identification information. The server includes an accumulation unit and a server transmission unit. The accumulation unit is configured to accumulate the transmission data transmitted by the client transmission unit. The server transmission unit is configured to transmit the transmission data accumulated in the accumulation unit to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices in response to access performed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices includes a transmission data obtaining unit configured to access the server using the first identification information to obtain the transmission data accumulated in the server.
With this configuration, when the one of the information processing devices and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices are located within the predetermined range from each other, the one of the information processing devices obtains the first identification information possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The one of the information processing devices transmits the transmission data to the server using the first identification information. The server accumulates the transmission data, and transmits the transmission data to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices in response to access from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices accesses the server to obtain the transmission data from the one of the information processing device. As a result, for example, the user of the one of the information processing devices can transmit data to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices after the users have passed each other, and thereafter, the users can communicate with each other on the server.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices, where the information may be published for at least the one of the information processing devices which has obtained the first identification information, and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The one of the information processing devices which has obtained the first identification information may be allowed to browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices using the first identification information.
With this configuration, the user of the one of the information processing devices can browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by accessing the server using the obtained first identification information. As a result, when the user of the one of the information processing devices transmits transmission data to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, using the browsed information. Also, the user of the one of the information processing devices may be prompted or induced to browse information related to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may be published for a third one of the information processing devices which has not obtained the first identification information, and the third one of the information processing devices is allowed to browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by accessing the server.
With this configuration, the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices is published for a third one of the information processing devices which has not obtained the first identification information from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. As a result, the third one of the information processing devices can be used to browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include information transmitted from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices can be used to browse the information transmitted from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. Based on the information, the user of the one of the information processing devices can transmit transmission data to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include information generated by a user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the user of the one of the information processing devices can transmit transmission data to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices based on information generated by the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have an information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the server has the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The information publishing area can contain the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the accumulation unit may accumulate the transmission data in the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, transmission data from the one of the information processing devices is accumulated in the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. As a result, the one of the information processing devices can obtain various pieces of accumulated transmission data by accessing the information publishing area.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include a private portion on which a predetermined access limitation is provided. The accumulation unit may accumulate the transmission data in the private portion of the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the transmission data is accumulated in the private portion on which the predetermined access limitation is provided. Therefore, for example, access from the third party which is different from the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who the user of the one of the information processing devices has passed can be limited, and therefore, the user of the one of the information processing devices can more easily communicate with the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who the user of the one of the information processing devices has passed.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include a response data transmission unit. The response data transmission unit may be configured to transmit, to the server, response data indicating a response to the transmission data obtained by the transmission data obtaining unit. The server may include a response data accumulation unit configured to accumulate the response data. The one of the information processing devices may include a response data obtaining unit configured to obtain the response data accumulated in the server.
With this configuration, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who has obtained the transmission data can transmit response data to the user of the one of the information processing devices who has transmitted the transmission data. As a result, the users who have passed each other can perform two-way communication on the server.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have an information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices and containing information related to the one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may be allowed to access the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices using second identification information possessed by the one of the information processing devices, and browse the information related to the one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the server has the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. The information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices can be accessed from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices, and therefore, the information related to the one of the information processing devices can be browsed by the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. As a result, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can transmit a response to the user of the one of the information processing devices using the information related to the one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the response data accumulation unit may accumulate the response data in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. The response data obtaining unit may obtain the response data accumulated in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the response data from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices is accumulated in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing device. The one of the information processing devices can obtain the response data by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to itself. As a result, the one of the information processing devices can transmit a response to transmission data which that user has transmitted to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, and therefore, the users can perform two-way communication on the server.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the first identification information obtaining unit may obtain the first identification information and character data possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The client transmission unit may transmit to the server the transmission data generated using the character data.
With this configuration, the user of the one of the information processing devices can obtain a character from the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, and transmit transmission data generated based on the character to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed. The character possessed by the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can serves as a medium to motivate the users to start communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include a request generation unit. The request generation unit may be configured to generate details of a request based on a user's input. The one of the information processing devices may include a details-of-request obtaining unit and a transmission data generation unit. The details-of-request obtaining unit may be configured to obtain via wireless communication the details of the request generated in the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The transmission data generation unit may be configured to generate transmission data corresponding to the details of the request based on a user's input.
With this configuration, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices generates the details of a request. The one of the information processing devices obtains the details of the request, and generates transmission data corresponding to the details of the request. Because the details of the request are generated, the user of the one of the information processing devices which has obtained the details of the request is motivated to answer the request, and therefore, is motivated to communicate with the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may include a data obtaining unit and a data processing unit. The data obtaining unit may be configured to obtain, via wireless communication, predetermined data possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The data processing unit may be configured to process the predetermined data based on a user's operation. The client transmission unit may transmit to the server the data processed by the data processing unit as the transmission data.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices obtains the predetermined data possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing device, and processes and transmits the predetermined data to the server. The processed data is obtained by the unspecified other one of the information processing device. As a result, for example, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can transmit data to the user of the one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, and thereafter, obtain the data processed by the user of the one of the information processing devices. The user of the one of the information processing devices who has obtained the predetermined data is motivated to communicate with the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by obtaining and processing the predetermined data, whereby the users who have passed each other can be prompted or induced to communicate with each other.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may obtain the first identification information, and transmit second identification information possessed by the one of the information processing devices, via wireless communication. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may transmit the first identification information, and obtain the second identification information, via wireless communication.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can exchange their identification information. As a result, the users who have passed each other can be prompted or induced to subsequently perform two-way communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the first identification information obtaining unit may obtain the first identification information via short-distance wireless communication.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices can obtain the first identification information from the unspecified other one of the information processing devices via short-distance wireless communication.
Another example embodiment is an information processing system including a plurality of information processing devices having a wireless communication function. One of the information processing devices includes a request generation unit and a first data transmission unit. The request generation unit is configured to generate details of a request based on a user's input. The first data transmission unit is configured to transmit first data indicating the details of the request and first identification information possessed by the one of the information processing devices, to an unspecified other one of the information processing devices located within a predetermined range from the one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices includes a first data obtaining unit, a details-of-request presentation unit, a second data generation unit, and a second data transmission unit. The first data obtaining unit is configured to obtain via wireless communication the first data indicating the details of the request and the first identification information possessed by the one of the information processing devices. The details-of-request presentation unit is configured to present the details of the request indicated by the first data to a user. The second data generation unit is configured to generate second data corresponding to the details of the request based on the user's input. The second data transmission unit is configured to transmit the second data to a server on a network using the first identification information. The one of the information processing devices also includes a second data obtaining unit configured to obtain the second data via the server.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices sets the details of a request. When the one of the information processing devices and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices are located within the predetermined range from each other, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices obtains the details of the request set by the one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices generates the second data corresponding to the details of the request based on the user's operation. The generated second data is obtained by the one of the information processing devices via the server. As a result, for example, the user of the one of the information processing devices can transmit a desired request to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, and obtain answer corresponding to the details of the request from the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices, whereby the users who have passed each other can communicate with each other. Because the user of the one of the information processing devices can transmit the details of a request to the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can be motivated to answer the request.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the first data may include a predetermined object possessed by the one of the information processing devices. The request generation unit may generate the details of the request related to the predetermined object.
With this configuration, the predetermined object and the details of the request related to the object are transmitted to the unspecified other one of the information processing device. Therefore, the predetermined object can serve as a medium for communication, whereby the users who have passed each other are highly motivated to start communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may include a response data generation unit and a response data transmission unit. The response data generation unit may be configured to generate response data indicating a response to the second data based on the user's operation. The response data transmission unit may be configured to transmit the response data to the server. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may obtain the response data via the server.
With this configuration, the user of the one of the information processing devices can respond to answer from the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, and the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain the response. As a result, the users can perform two-way communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have information related to the one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may be allowed to browse the information related to the one of the information processing devices by accessing the server using the first identification information.
With this configuration, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain the information related to the one of the information processing devices from the server. As a result, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain the information related to the one of the information processing devices in addition to the details of the request, and therefore, based on that information, can generate second data corresponding to the details of the request.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have an information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. The information related to the one of the information processing devices may be contained in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. The second data transmitted to the server by the second data transmission unit may be accumulated in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. The second data obtaining unit may access the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices to obtain the second data.
With this configuration, the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices is provided in the server. The information related to the one of the information processing devices is contained in the information publishing area. The second data is also accumulated in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. Therefore, the user of the one of the information processing devices can obtain various pieces of second data from the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have an information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices and containing the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The one of the information processing devices may be allowed to browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices using second identification information possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices is provided. The one of the information processing devices can browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by accessing the information publishing area using the second identification information. As a result, for example, the user of the one of the information processing devices can obtain the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices to communicate with the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may include a response data generation unit and a response data transmission unit. The response data generation unit may be configured to generate response data indicating a response to the second data based on the user's operation. The response data transmission unit may be configured to transmit the response data to the server using the second identification information. The server may accumulate the response data in the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may access the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices to obtain the response data.
With this configuration, the response data from the one of the information processing devices can be accumulated in the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. As a result, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain the response data from the user of the one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The users also perform two-way communication in the information publishing area provided in the server.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have an information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices and containing information related to the predetermined object. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may be allowed to browse the information related to the predetermined object by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices using the first identification information.
With this configuration, the information related to the predetermined object is contained in the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices can browse the information related to the predetermined object by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to the one of the information processing devices. On the other hand, the first data indicating the details of the request from the one of the information processing devices includes the predetermined object. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain the information related to the predetermined object from the server. Therefore, the predetermined object can serve as a medium for communication, whereby the users who have passed each other are more highly motivated to communicate with each other.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the predetermined object may be a character of the user of the one of the information processing devices. The request generation unit may generate a request to process the character.
With this configuration, the character of the user of the one of the information processing devices can be transmitted along with the request to process the character to the unspecified other one of the information processing device. Therefore, the character can serve as a medium for communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may include a second identification information obtaining unit configured to obtain second identification information possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices via wireless communication. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include an identification information transmission unit configured to transmit the second identification information possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can exchange their identification information. As a result, the users who have passed each other can be prompted or induced to subsequently perform two-way communication.
Another example embodiment is an information processing system including a plurality of information processing devices having a wireless communication function. One of the information processing devices includes a data obtaining unit, a data processing unit, and a processed data transmission unit. The data obtaining unit is configured to obtain, via wireless communication, first identification information and predetermined data which are possessed by an unspecified other one of the information processing devices located within a predetermined range from the one of the information processing devices. The data processing unit is configured to process the predetermined data based on a user's operation. The processed data transmission unit is configured to transmit the data processed by the data processing unit to a server on a network using the first identification information. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices includes a processed data obtaining unit configured to obtain the processed data via the server.
With this configuration, when the one of the information processing devices and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices are located within the predetermined range from each other, the one of the information processing devices obtains the predetermined data possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The one of the information processing devices processes the obtained predetermined data based on the user's operation. Thereafter, the processed data is obtained by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices via the server. As a result, for example, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices transmits data to the user of the one of the information processing devices who that user has passed, and thereafter, can obtain the data processed by the user of the one of the information processing devices, and therefore, can subsequently communicate with the user of the one of the information processing devices who that user has passed.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include a request setting unit configured to set a request to process the predetermined data based on a user's operation. When the request to process the predetermined data has been set, the data processing unit may process the predetermined data.
With this configuration, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can set the request to process the predetermined data. As a result, only data for which the process request has been set is processed by the one of the information processing devices, and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain the processed data. By setting the process request, the user is prompted or induced to subsequently perform communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the request setting unit may set details of the request to process the predetermined data based on the user's operation. The data obtaining unit may also obtain the details of the request set by the request setting unit.
With this configuration, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can set the details of the process request based on his or her own preference or the like.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the unspecified other one of the information processing devices may include an evaluation data generation unit and an evaluation data transmission unit. The evaluation data generation unit may be configured to generate evaluation data indicating an evaluation result with respect to the processed data based on the user's operation. The evaluation data transmission unit may be configured to transmit the evaluation data to the server. The one of the information processing devices may include an evaluation data obtaining unit configured to obtain the evaluation data via the server.
With this configuration, the user of the one of the information processing devices can obtain the evaluation result with respect to the data processed by itself from the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. As a result, the users can perform two-way communication, resulting in active communication.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may have material data which is used in the processing of the predetermined data. The data processing unit may process the predetermined data using the material data.
With this configuration, the predetermined data can be processed based on the material data possessed by the one of the information processing devices. As a result, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain data which has been processed using material data which is not possessed by the user. The user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can also obtain processed data in various forms. Therefore, the user of the unspecified other one of the information processing devices is motivated to set a request to process data, leading to active communication between the users.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the predetermined data may be character data indicating a character possessed by the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The data processing unit may change a display form of the character by processing the character data.
With this configuration, the character can serve as a medium for communication between the users who have passed each other.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The one of the information processing devices may be allowed to browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by accessing the server using the first identification information.
With this configuration, the server stores the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The user of the one of the information processing devices can browse the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices by accessing the server using the obtained first identification information. In other words, the user of the one of the information processing devices can obtain the information related to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices in addition to the obtained predetermined data. Therefore, the user of the one of the information processing devices can be motivated to process and transmit the predetermined data to the unspecified other one of the information processing device, likely leading to communication between the users who have passed each other.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the server may have an information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The server may accumulate the processed data transmitted from the one of the information processing devices in the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices. The processed data obtaining unit may access the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices to obtain the processed data.
With this configuration, the information publishing area corresponding to the unspecified other one of the information processing devices is provided on the server. The processed data is accumulated in the information publishing area. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices can obtain various pieces of processed data by accessing the information publishing area corresponding to itself.
In another configuration of the above example embodiment, the one of the information processing devices may obtain the first identification information and the predetermined data, and transmit second identification information possessed by the one of the information processing devices, via wireless communication. The unspecified other one of the information processing devices may transmit the first identification information, and obtain the second identification information, via wireless communication.
With this configuration, the one of the information processing devices and the unspecified other one of the information processing devices can exchange their identification information. As a result, the users who have passed each other can be prompted or induced to subsequently perform two-way communication.
Note that another example of each of the above embodiments may be the information processing device and the server included in the information processing system, or a program executed by the information processing device and the server. Another example of each of the above embodiments may be an information processing method performed in the information processing system.
According to the above example embodiments, one user can exchange data with an unspecified other user when the users pass each other, and thereafter, the users can communicate with each other.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present example embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present example embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.